ATF 8 Splinters of Glass
by retirw
Summary: Touches on some adult situations. Goes to dark places. I'm mean to JD. Vin uses his past to help heal a friend.
1. Shattered

Thank you all the friendly people who reviewed my earlier stories. It's easier to feed the plot bunnies with real reviews. These are big jackrabbits not your regular little plot bunnies. These fellas will knock you down and beat you up. The prefer specialty feed i.e. reviews. They want them and they intend to get them one way or another.

The Magnificent Seven aren't mine. It just isn't fair. They don't feed 'em right. I'd take better care of them. Everyone knows Vin's claustrophobic. It's plain cruel to lock him up like that.

ATF AU

Definitely for the more mature as far as I'm concerned.

Warning this is headed for dark and ugly places

* * *

ATF 8 SHATTERED

Buck paced tension radiating into the air.

"Where the hell is he?" Buck demanded of the empty apartment. Buck grabbed the phone on the first ring.

"JD?" Buck demanded.

"No, Bucky it's not JD. Although we are getting well acquainted aren't we John?" the voice raised Buck's hackles. Muffled sounds in the background. The sound of fists on flesh. "Yeah, John and I are getting well acquainted, Bucky," Harsh laughter assaulted Buck's ear and then the connection was severed.

Shakily Buck dialed "Chris, Arthur Martin's got JD".

"Buck are you sure?" Chris demanded.

"He just called Chris said he was getting' acquainted with JD," Buck's voice raised in panic.

"I'm on my way Buck stay there. Do you understand me? I'm coming Buck," Chris spoke roughly. Chris threw on some clothes and ran for his truck. As he pulled onto the highway he hit the speed dial.

"Vin don't ask questions. Get to Buck's now,"

"Leaving now," Vin affirmed.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

When Chris pulled up all the lights were on. Vin's Harley sat beside the door. Looking around Chris felt his panic settle slightly. Josiah's Suburban, shared the curb with Ezra's Jag. Nathan's car sat across the street.

"Who's Martin and why does he have JD?" Vin demanded as Chris entered.

"Martin's grief is with me," Buck answered. "When I was working Denver PD I arrested Benjamin Martin for assault and attempted rape. Daddy wasn't able to buy Benji off that time. He was sent to Juvie, he hung himself the next morning," Buck raised haunted eyes to met Chris's strained face. "He's gonna hurt the kid Chris. My fault I shoulda watched over him better,".

"Nathan, start searching for property titles of places he could have taken JD. Ezra check your contacts. Vin ditto. Josiah can you get me a profile on Martin and what we can expect? I'll try and get your old files, Buck. Do you still have that gal with the DMV? See if you can get anything on Martin's vehicles," Chris fired off commands "Go now and fellas watch your backs Martin may go after someone else too".

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Buck sat in the emergency waiting room pale and shaky. The shell shocked look was on each of the others as they waited for news on JD.

"He wouldn't even look at me Chris. How in hell do I help him over this? Would have never happened if he wasn't my friend," Buck's voice broke over a sob.

"I don't know Buck but we're sure as hell gonna do it. Martin isn't gonna break that boy," Chris promised. The door opened and Dr. Appleton entered.

"Buck he's not in any danger. Let's go some place quiet and I'll explain what were going to be dealing with," The six men seated themselves in the small conference room and waited for Dr. Appleton to speak. Buck's choked moan was easily heard in the deathly silence as Chris was handed the rape kit.

"This won't be necessary the bastard's dead," Chris sighed.

"Good," The motherly woman muttered under her breath. "Both of JD's wrists are sprained. He has some rather severe lacerations from the restraints. His right shoulder was dislocated. He has multiple contusions. A concussion and broken ribs. Both ankles are lacerated. We're watching him for internal bleeding. The tears to his rectum and soft tissue have been repaired. I have him on a antibiotic, pain medication, muscle relaxers.

With JD's past reactions to medication this isn't going to be easy for him. I don't need to tell you how sick they're going to make him. He's running a fever already. I gave him a rather powerful sedative for tonight. So he's going to be awfully dopey. Tomorrow I want to start on a anti-depressant. Chris, I want him on a suicide watch. I would rather not make this official since he's an agent," Dr. Appleton sighed.

"He won't be alone I promise you," Chris nodded to the compassionate Doctor.

"I'll let you know when he's ready for you," Dr. Appleton slipped out.

"Kid put up one hell of a fight," Nathan sighed.

"What do we do now?" Buck asked.

"Stay with our youngest brother, support him be ready to listen," Josiah suggested.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"It's been three days Chris and he ain't said a word," Buck paced the hall.

"We need to give him some time Buck," Chris calmed.

"Chris he's not getting any better. Dr. Appleton is making noises about sending him to long term care. Chris he's in restraints right now," Buck growled.

"Why the hell did they do that," Chris demanded in shock.

"He managed to save up his pills," Buck admitted.

"Three months we've only known them three months Buck. I'm not giving up on my team that easy. If I have to drag that kid back from hell itself I won't give him up," Chris stormed into JD's room.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Days later Chris, Nathan, Josiah and Ezra sat around in Chris's office. Every man was bone aching tired. "I was unable to stimulate a response from Mr. Dunne. I'll attempt it again when I take the midnight watch," Ezra reported.

"Brother Dunne has shut me completely out. I will try again at dawn," Josiah admitted.

"He won't even acknowledge I'm in the room Chris," Nathan fumed

"I even tried making him furious with me. It's like he isn't in there," Chris shook his head.

"Where's Vin? maybe he'll have better luck," Nathan asked.

"He's taking over from Buck in an hour," Chris answered.

"I've often wondered how someone so young has such ancient eyes," Ezra mused as he considered Vin's chances of reaching the withdrawn JD.

Chris raised troubled eyes, and spoke softly, "Have you ever seen Vin's military record? Damn thing has the date of induction. His date of honorable discharge, rank, serial number and a list of awards and medals. Everything else is classified.".

"I don't figure we'll ever learn about most of his past," Josiah spoke into the silence "Our Vin's calm has been hard won."

"Mr. Tanner is a remarkably stubborn individual. Considering his level of concern for young Mr. Dunne. I would wager that Mr. Tanner will have made considerable headway before I assume my shift. The odds are incredibly low that Mr. Dunne can hold out against him," Ezra voice was full of faith. The ringing phone had the four men checking their phones.

"It's mine," Chris snarled as he answered

"Yeah, Larabee." "Is something wrong Buck?" Worried looks crossed the men's faces. "JD wants me to pick up some of Inez's chili? Does he think I'm some kind of delivery boy?" Chris demanded. Grins started on the relieved faces. Chris continued speaking "Vin and JD decided their hungry. I'll bring it but damned if I'm buying. Those two can eat more than my paycheck," Chris hung up with a laugh. Ezra was shocked when Chris grabbed him up out of his seat. "JD's talking and he's hungry!" Chris crowed.

"Mr. Larabee it is indeed reason to rejoice. Was it necessary to damage my attire," Ezra failed to hide his pleasure at the news. The men headed for the door. "Gentlemen, I will provide the repast. In an hour in Mr. Dunne's room?"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

JD greeted each of them shyly. Ezra stood bemused at the room filled with colors. Walking to the window, he examined a jar. The evening light streamed through the window setting the beads ablaze.

"How lovely," Ezra whispered as he cupped his palm in a stream of light filling it with green fire."

"Vin calls it a rainbow jar," JD said. "He has one in the window of his apartment. Today he told me about the jar and helped me start mine," JD smiled shakily. "Buck helped me look for the ones I wanted."

"How does one create a rainbow jar, Brother?" Josiah asked.

"You need a bottle of course and lots of colored glass beads. Then you put in a bead that reminds you of something. Like I put in a gold and gray one for the day Mom and I went to the zoo for my birthday. It was a gray cloudy day, but it seemed like the sun was shining on us," JD reminisced.

"Lots of colors there JD," Chris acknowledged.

"Vin reminded me not to let Wilson steal the colors," JD whispered. Wondering looks studied the tracker and the glowing colors. Vin shifted uncomfortably under the gazes of his brothers.

"Just needed a little prodding is all," he muttered.

"I'm gonna need some help putting this behind me," JD admitted.

"Your not alone JD. Let us stand between you and the storm awhile," Josiah offered. Ezra's fingers traced the jar gently. Ezra gazed in awe at a simple glass jar.

"Mr. Dunne you must have many beautiful memories to color your soul with such wonder," he admired. Josiah heard Ezra's soft whisper "Count your blessings name them one by one."

Josiah continued the words from the simple hymn that suddenly had new meaning for him. "Count your many blessings see what God has done."

"I'se hungry guys ain't ya gonna pass that food around?" Vin growled. The room filled with relieved laughter.

* * *

**author's notes**

I have never known anyone personally that has been assaulted. Please don't think I'm treating the subject lightly.

How people survive tragedy without faith in God I can't comprehend.

Yes, I'm a Christian. I just can't come up with enough faith to think I'm the center of the universe.

The rainbow jar is something I read about in a Mag7 story I believe it was set in the old west. I found it amusing since the 'memories bottle' is something that has been a part of our family since the 1920s. I had an great aunt that lost 12 out of 14 children to typhoid in 2 months. She always credited that jar of memories as helping her survive.

Everyone in the family seems to start a jar on their own at some point in their life. It can be a very soul cleansing thing.

Cut Glass beads work the best. They gather light better and make a musical sound instead of a dull thump. A flat sided jar is our favorite. The beads are more exposed that way. Any jar will work though.


	2. Broken Glass

This story occurs during SHATTERED it's what happened between Vin and JD at the hospital

* * *

Vin silently entered the hospital room carrying a hand carved wooden box and a gallon sized glass bottle. He nodded to Buck and moved toward the bed. Gently he sat the box down on the foot of the bed.

"JD, ya ain't asleep. Will ya listen fer a spell?" Vin requested. JD looked towards Vin and nodded slightly. Vin took a deep breath at the shattered look on the kid's face. JD wouldn't meet Vin's eyes. "I brought ya something. Need ta tell ya 'bout it first," Vin paused struggling for words. Taking a deep breath he began.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"I's in tha hospital a couple of years back. I's messed up real bad. Just wanted 'em ta let me die. Sergeant Hawk come ta see me, he was a twenty year man. Tough old man coulda kicked tha ass on any of us youngsters. Iffen he practices Chris might have a glare as good as tha' Sergeant's in another 20 years. Reckon that's why Chris' glare don't bother me none," Vin spoke painfully.

"Sarge looks me over and says ya gonna quit? Don't waste mah time on worthless people. Your hurtin', don't seem like it'll ever stop. Ya don't want ta hear this, but it'll get better. He come back most ever'day. Took me up ta his fishin' camp when I got outta tha hospital. If that hard nosed old bastard hadn't been there I'd be dead," Vin spoke softly. JD's distressed brown eyes fully met the peaceful blue. Vin lifted the empty gallon glass jar and set it on the table where JD could see it.

"You brought me an empty bottle?" JD asked exhaustedly.

"Yah asked 'bout mah rainbow jar once. Figured this'd be a good time."

"One night I's sittin' on Sarge's porch with mah gun laying there on tha rail. Decided I's gonna eat me a bullet;" Vin began the story. Buck's breath caught in shock. "Stood up ta walk out in tha yard. Wouldn't be such a mess tha' way. Tha's when Sarge flipped on tha porch light and spoke ta me. Only time he ever called me by mah first name. Mighty poor manners, Vin. Ya listen ta me till dawn then I won't stop ya."

"I sat down and he carried out tha' bottle and a plastic bag full them colored beads," Vin's voice was calm. "He sat that bag down in mah lap. They's all kinda colors. What's yer ver' first memory he asks. I 'member momma reading me a story. You look at them beads and pick out one that's colored like that memory makes ya feel he told me. I picked outta bright blue one tha' looked like momma's eyes. Well put it in tha jar Tanner, he says. What's the next thing you 'member? Momma laying in a hospital bed and tha awful feeling when she left me. What color was that time? I picked up a black bead it was hard and dull jus' like tha' day. It made a dull clunk when it landed in tha bottle. He says how did yer momma make ya feel? I found me a golden bead looked kinda like fire it was warm and safe. I dropped it in tha' jar. It made a sound kinda like a bell."

"So I sat there picking out colored beads and droppin' 'em in tha' jar. Sometimes I'd tell Sarge 'bout tha memory sometimes not. I dropped me one of them black beads in las'. I's done. 'bout time Tanner. He picked up tha jar and set it up on tha rail 'side that Colt ," Vin continued. "Damn if it weren't dawn JD. Tha sun just peeked up and light come fer me. It lit on them beads and tha porch was covered in colors. Blues, greens, red, purples, black and yella. Ya know somethin' JD? They's lots more colors in tha' jar then hurt and sorrow. Sarge just got up and picked up his pole and tackle. Ya gonna fish or nap, son? We never spoke on tha' night," Vin's voice was full of wonder.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"I's still put me beads inta that jar not ever'day. Sometimes it gets a couple of em. One day I put me in seven. One seemed ta change colors of green like his eyes that was fer Chris. They's one that was a bright flashy blue made ya wanta grin when it moved. It was just full of warmth and fun that there was fer Buck. They's a calm green one fer Nathan. Don't know why always thought of healers as green like growing things. Josiah his was a funny mossy looking thing the center was kinda clear crystal. Had me a hard time finding one for Ezra. His is a bright emerald green if ya tilt it just right there's streaks of gold in it. Yours were hard too it were brown like yer eyes but when the light hits just right its just full of different colors. Put me in one more it was a sunny yella and gold a lot like tha one I put in fer mah momma, it wer fer family," Vin spoke huskily.

Trying to reach JD he had revealed more about himself then he was comfortable with. "I'll tell ya tha rest of tha story later JD. We'll take us a ride up in tha hills out at Chris'. Build us a fire and share a bottle and talk 'bout things." Vin offered.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

He sat the wooden box in JD's lap. Lifting the lid JD looked at the glass beads in every shade of color that he had ever seen. Shakily JD lifted a bright bead in Tanner blue and dropped it into the jar. Vin's rare smile greeted JD's timid gaze. A gentle hand brushed JD's hair out of his eyes. Vin leaned over kissed JD on the forehead.

"I love ya JD don't let Martin steal yer colors," he whispered. Vin hurriedly left. JD turned at the strangled sound from Buck. Unashamed of his tears Buck shook his head "Damn ain't Junior something".

"I'm sorry I shut you out Buck," JD raised tired eyes.

"We're gonna be all right JD?" Buck asked.

"Yeah Buck we're gonna make it," JD promised. A weight lifted from Buck's soul as he watched JD began searching through the beads. There was a steady series of plunks as JD worked. "Vin's wrong ya know Buck," JD whispered.

"What do ya mean JD?" Buck questioned.

"Your not blue at all your pure gold," JD spoke. Buck grinned as a large golden bead dropped into the jar. Slowly JD started telling Buck about the memory and why he picked the color. Sadly JD picked up a dark, dark red bead and dropped it in.

"JD?" Buck asked in a worried tone.

"That one was when my Mom died," JD whispered.

"Red?" Buck asked.

"It hurt so much to lose her Buck. She was hurting so bad that's why it's red and not black. She wasn't hurting anymore," JD murmured.

"Your right JD that memory ain't black" Buck answered sympathetically.

"Buck you wanna start a rainbow jar? You can share these beads," JD offered. Buck sat still for a moment. Reaching out he picked up a brilliant red bead with touches of yellow.

"My Momma had her a dress that was this color. Reckon I'm gonna have ta get me one of those big bottles like on the water fountain. I got a lot of memories," Buck's eyebrows wiggled. JD's giggle reached into the hall. Bringing a smile to the waiting tracker.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

ATF Team 7 Offices

"What are you doing here Buck?" Chris demanded. Buck had entered his office without knocking.

"Need to talk some Chris. Vin's with JD so now's the best time," Buck sighed as he sank into a chair.

"Something wrong with JD?" Chris asked in concern.

"Nah, today's been good," Buck answered calmly. "Chris, Vin tried to talk to JD and he wouldn't listen none till Vin told him about his rainbow jar," Buck told him.

"What's the problem? It worked Buck," Chris asked in confusion.

"It's about Junior. Chris he ripped the heart right outta me talking to JD," Buck answered sadly.

The door opened and the other men slipped in quietly. "Junior's mighty shy. There he was rippin' the scabs off some mighty painful places, trying to reach the boy. I don't think I ever saw anyone with that kinda courage before," Buck admitted.

"Tell me about the jar Buck," Chris asked softly.

"Vin was telling JD about this old Sergeant that came to the hospital when he was in there a couple years back. After he was out he took him up to his fishing camp for awhile. It was a mighty dark time for Junior. Vin said he was sitting on the porch and figured it wasn't right to leave such a mess so he was starting out into the yard before he ate the barrel on his Colt," Buck's voice was shaky. Chris turned pale and the room was filled with pained gasps. "That Sergeant flipped on the porch light and told ole Vin that he was showing mighty poor manners." Buck spoke softly.

"It appears the sergeant could read Mr. Tanner rather well," Ezra noted. Buck looked around startled by the others presence.

"Sergeant asked Vin to talk for a while then if he was still determined then at dawn he wouldn't stop him. That's when Vin was given his bottle and a bag of beds. Must have been a knife in that man's guts to hear Vin say the second thing he could remember was his momma dying," Buck choked. "The sergeant sat that jar on the rail right beside the Colt, just as the sun rose. Junior had this wondering tone when he told JD how many colors was in that jar," Buck's voice lightened into a smile.

"What happened next?" Nathan asked.

"They went fishing, never talked on it any more," Buck chuckled. "Chris, Junior has some mighty raw places inside. It troubles me to think of him hurting like that. I don't want that boy slipping back into the dark again," Buck struggled to find the words. "Vin's always standing in the shadows. He needs to be in the sunshine," Buck finally said.

"Buck, I believe that with patience we can coax Brother Vin into the light," Josiah offered, "He's like a wild thing we can't rush him".

"Mr. Wilmington, Mr. Tanner allowed you to embrace him yesterday. He would not have accepted such an overture a month ago," Ezra reminded.

"He's finding his way into this twisted family. We just need to make sure the doors open wide enough not to spook him," Chris mused.

"It won't be easy," Nathan's voice was heavy with emotion.

"I do know Vin won't quit till he feels like JD's all right," Buck stated firmly.


	3. Bits and Pieces

Not mine, no money but lots of fun.

I can't remember who first named Buck and JD's apartment the CDC Center for Disease Control Somehow it just seemed to fit. I borrowed it with out asking.

* * *

Bits and Pieces

Dr. Appleton released JD. Warning them of rough days to come. Josiah had recommended a psychologist. JD was hesitant until Ezra gave him a card saying, "I use this gentleman, Mr. Dunne."

"You go to a psychologist Ezra?" JD frowned.

"Yes JD, it is very easy to lose yourself when you go undercover," Ezra admitted with a haunted look. Slowly JD recovered some days were very rough. They could all see that he was healing. The psychologist did seem to be helping.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

On a Saturday after JD came home, Buck called the team. "JD's having a bad day. Think you can come over and we'll have some steaks and watch a few movies?" The others arrived with munchies and movies. JD remained withdrawn though. After a couple of hours Vin slipped out returning with a large cardboard box. Clearing off the table Vin laid down a piece of plywood and set out a soldering iron and some tools.

"JD, you wanta help me fer a while?" Vin called.

"What's that stuff Vin?" JD examined the soldering iron.

"Somethin' Sergeant Hawk started me on when I tole him 'bout tha broken glass...Took me a spell ta git balanced after tha hospital. I'se busted inside like a winda, all holler somethin' fragile was broke and I'se full of empty, broken bits a glass and cold wind...Didn't think it'd ever stop bleedin'," Vin's soft rasp explained.

The story unfolded in bits and pieces with long pauses. Vin began setting out several flat trays with colored bits of glass. The team sat silently pretending to watch the movie while listening to Tanner's story. Hoping not to break the spell that Vin was weaving.

"Sergeant Hawk, he was a full blood Cherokee. He never said but I always figured he was a Shaman...See tha sarg'nt made stained glass windas fer a hobby. Was real good at it too...

Sergeant tole me 'bout how they's stained glass windas thats hundreds of years old. Ain't that a wonder?...Said ya won't find a winda made outta plain glass nowhere near that old... Josiah can probably tell ya lots more 'bout em," Vin spoke lazily.

'They's lots of ways ta lay out yer piece. Some make a picture of somethin' they know.

Sometimes ya lay 'er out ta fit a certain size or shape. Sometimes I go fer different shapes. This one's fer feelin's," Vin laid down a piece of cardboard about 18" by 24". "I need it this size." he commented. Vin picked up a black piece of glass laying it in the center of the cardboard. "This'ns fer the way I felt when we found ya...I'se fearful angry. Wasn't much of a friend JD I'se ta angry...This red 'en is fer pain. I'se hurtin' bad 'cause I didn't find ya sooner."

Nathan started to rise with a gasp, "JD doesn't need this".

Buck pushed him back down, "Give Junior a chance, Nathan."

JD handed Vin a jagged black piece. "What's this'n JD?" Vin asked softly.

"I was so alone," JD whispered. JD picked out pieces, slow tears rolled down JD's cheeks as he talked. Pain showed in the faces of the watching agents. Vin's face was calm as he placed the pieces. Finally JD stopped. "I'm sorry Vin. Promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore," JD sobbed.

"Tears are mighty healing things. Don't figure father God would have given us tears if we wasn't suppose ta use 'em," Vin gently touched JD's hand. "Figure this here will keep JD. Lets spend sometime with tha others," Vin offered. He carefully set the cardboard safe on the end of the counter. "If it's all right with you I's gonna leave this here and we can work on 'er some more later?" Vin asked.

"Think I'd like that Vin," JD smiled slightly. JD was much easier the rest of the evening.

"Brother Vin has a healing way about him," Josiah acknowledged.

Vin flinched when Buck reached to hug him as he left. "Ah hell, Junior I wish ya wouldn't do that. Thank you for JD tonight," Buck spoke quietly.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

They were all together on Friday night at the CDC once again. "Feel like workin' on tha winda JD?" Vin asked. JD wandered over as Vin set out the glass pieces and cardboard. "I's feelin' some better. Been thinkin' on it some," Vin commented. He lifted up a piece of bright peach.

"This'n goes down here under the dark it 'minds me of Josiah...He's real good at showing me tha light in things. It's right sturdy piece ta build on...'siah's mighty good at liftin' folks up till they kin stand on their own...he's a scholar. Reckon his heads full of 'portant things...Preacher man's hurtin' right bad too...All them things he knows ain't helpin' him find answers fer ya." Josiah smiled softly at the bent head.

"Junior sure see's things through them blue eyes," Buck mused.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Days passed and JD and Vin often worked on the window. Talking about many things, mostly JD. Every so often Vin would express a little more of his thoughts. Revealing a fine understanding of his companions. Much of Vin himself remained unknown. When Vin offered a little history it was often disturbing to the others.

"Sarge started me on this when I got sa bored wit' jigsaw puzzles," Vin noted...

"Jigsaw puzzles?" JD questioned.

"Yeah see I'se still learnin' ta use mah hands 'gain...They was feared I'se gonna lose 'em there fer a while," Vin answered not looking up. Disturbed gazes passed over Vin's lowered head. "It shames a man somethin' fierce not ta be able ta wipe his own ass," Vin grinned slightly..."Still have trouble wit' things like buttons some times," he admitted.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Another time Vin held up another bright peach colored piece. "This'n fer Nathan...It's a sturdy piece. Looks kinda like it's got fingers reaching out...Nathan he's always trying ta fix things, make 'em right. Got him tha soul of a healer, Nathan does...Don't mean he's soft though...

Healers is funny folk...They struggle ta keep body and soul tagether...Then comes a point they cut tha evil out without even a blink...Healers are mighty hard folk when they's a need... Ole Nathan's more dangerous than Chris comes ta tha stickin' place...It plumb painful ta Nate you gettin' hurt an all. Goes against his spirit like."

"Brother Vin has a way of seeing right to the soul of a man." Josiah admired.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Several days later Vin was again working on the window with JD's help. "This here one is a might darker then them others...It's mighty straight no bend to it. This'n fer Chris...He's a protector ole Chris is...Think Sarge woulda said Chris is one of tha guardians...Takes on other folks' burden to often though...Reckon he figures iffen he's in charge then he carries tha load...Chris is carryin' a heap a guilt over this. He ain't gonna lay it down easy...We gotta teach him different JD. Chris needs ta stop carrying such a load...Some burdens is ta much fer any man ta carry...Time fer Chris ta lay down some of that guilt...Takes away a man's pride when someone takes yer load. Even if they's got tha best of reasons... Don't mind help sometimes just don't break yerself down carryin' mah load...It'll only add ta what I's already carryin'," Vin spoke gently. Chris frowned at Vin's back feeling horribly exposed. Nods were exchanged amongst the others.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Several Days later they were working again.

"Look at this'n JD." Vin held up a piece shaped like a smile. "This'n gotta be Buck don't ya think?...Bucklin now he'd like ya ta think he's bright and shiny like a new penny...You'd be doing him wrong. Ole Buck he's bedrock... Tough, solid with them roots set deep... He ain't gonna shift on ya...Buck makes a mighty fine foundation...He's kept Chris a standin' in some mighty rough storms...Iffen ya let 'em he'll make ya a shelter in that big ole heart of his that no storms gonna destroy...Buck's cut near in two over all this. Thinks he failed ya...That he caused yer grief...We gotta patch ole Buck back tagether or we're all gonna shatter...You look inta Bucklin there's a world of love...He's full of life Bucklin is 'cause he cain't hold all that love in...JD it's a mighty safe place restin' in Buck's heart. He ain't gonna fail ya...Buck's a warm blanket on a cold night...,"Vin chuckled softly.

Chris rubbed Buck's shoulder. "Damn Junior, you see to much.." Buck whispered a shaky hand wiped tears off his face.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Some time later Vin commented. "This twisty lookin' piece is Ezra." Ezra raised an eyebrow in an expressionless face. "Them curves is 'cause Ezra is a seeker...Looks crooked, but if ya pay 'tention it's true from top ta bottom. See how it runs straight through the body of it. Only tha edges is wavy. That's cause in tha heart of him Ez's true as Chris...Don't never try ta make him inta somethin' else...It'll only 'cause ya grief...Ya take Ez as he is or leave him be...Ya try ta bend him ta suit yerself and he'll break in yer hand and leave ya bleedin' bad...You let him find his place an ya'll never regret it."

Ezra sat up straight his face for once easily read. Distress turned into intense scrutiny as he gazed on Vin. Turning his head he quickly assumed his poker face under Chris's smiling gaze.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Days later Vin lifted a larger piece

"This'ns yers. Ain't decided fer sure what it's gonna be...If ya look close though it's got bits and pieces of all tha rest of 'em. Tha best parts I reckon...Do ya see how it holds the rest of 'em tagether JD. You do tha same thing fer us...Yer our faith boy...I thought we's finished there fer a bit...If we lost ya I didn't figure Bucklin would last long...Guilt and grief woulda pulled him under...Ole Chris needs ya ta believe in things he ain't got the heart ta no more...Josiah he's finding his way back. He's using ya fer his beacon in a mighty fierce storm...Nathan looks on ya and ya give him strength ta try one more time...Ezra see's ya fer a lodestone. He might wander a might, but ya lead him home...Ya give me fire ta rest by and a friend ta sit with and watch tha stars. Ain't had that in a mighty long time...Miss ya bad JD. When ya gonna come home?" Vin asked gently. JD's gaze was trapped in the calm clear blue eyes of Vin Tanner.

As the window grew JD healed. The others learned a little more about Vin and a lot more about each other. Slipping out early one Friday Vin went to the CDC and made his preparations. Vin carefully removed four of the small panes in the french door to the balcony. He cut the frame work making one spot out of four. He strengthened the frame and replaced the glass with the window.

The evening sunshine lit on the new piece lighting the living room wall with a picture that almost seemed in motion. Awed the six agents just stood and stared at the glowing piece. All the tiny pieces fitted with such care' were revealed at last. Powerful wings spread as the peregrine falcon prepared to take flight. Lifting hands supported the bird in it's bid for freedom.

"Look JD what all them bits a broken glass has made...Ain't the same as that simple piece it replaced...Don't do any better job of keeping out tha cold...But just 'cause it were busted and broken bits don't mean ya can't make something ta warm yer heart whilst ya keep out tha cold," Vin offered JD a shy smile.

"Mr. Tanner is an incredibly eloquent poet," Ezra whispered.


End file.
